


Engelseele

by FantasieBook



Series: Engel - Reihe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Harry Potter, Neglected Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Rebirth, Smart Harry Potter, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasieBook/pseuds/FantasieBook
Summary: Seelen waren alt und sie waren unsterblich. Es geschah selten, dass neue Seelen entstanden. Doch eine dieser Seelen war anders. Ein Engel, der sich Gott widersetzte und so seine Unsterblichkeit verlor, wurde zu dieser Seele und machte das Kind zu etwas ganz besonderem. Denn in jedem Leben würde ihr alter Freund, der Tod, ihr den Gefallen tun und sie nicht vergessen lassen. Ein Segen, der manchmal ein Fluch sein kann.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Kapitel 1** _

,,Sieh nur, Percival“, gurrte Kendra und deutete auf ihren Sohn. Der fünfjährige Albus spielte mit einigen Schachfiguren und missbrauchte sie als Soldaten, wobei die Weißen eindeutig am Gewinnen waren. Der junge hatte das kastanienfarbene Haar seiner Mutter und die leuchtenden blauen Augen seines Vaters, ein entzückendes Kind. Während Kendra ihren Sohn verzückt beobachtete, fielen die schwarzen Schachfiguren um, getroffen von Albus' wilder Magie.

,,Wunderbar“ Percival brachte ein müdes Lächeln zustande, das viel zu schnell wieder verschwand. Seine blauen Augen suchten den Raum ab, fanden jedoch nicht das Gewünschte.

,,Wo sind die anderen drei?“ Ein leichter Vorwurf schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Seine Frau zog immer Albus vor und er war nicht sicher warum. Er schob es gerne darauf, dass Albus ihr erstes Kind war, aber die Ignoranz war nicht mehr vertretbar.

,,Treiben sich sicher irgendwo rum" Kendra wedelte nachlässig mit der Hand und achtete weiter auf ihren Sohn. Percival beobachtete noch einen Moment seine Frau, die Albus einmal in den Armen schloss und ihn lobte, bevor er die Treppe in seinem Haus in Mold-on-the-Wold hoch ging.

Er fand seine Kinder in einem der Kinderzimmer. Der vierjährige Arian saß auf dem Boden neben dem dreijährigen Aberforth und der einjährigen Arianna. In Arians Händen lag ein Buch, das er holprig seinen Geschwistern vorlas. Aberforth hörte seinem großen Bruder ehrfürchtig zu, während Arianna sich an ihrem Bettchen hochgezogen hatte und übte zu stehen. Arian schien immer wieder von den Bewegungen seiner Schwester abgelenkt zu werden. So sollte es sein, dachte er.

,,Arian?“ Er klopfte sanft mit seinem Finger gegen den Türrahmen, wissend wie sehr sein zweitältester Sohn unnötige Lautstärke hasste. Arian blickte auf. Er hatte Percivals dunkles Haar, das ihm in mitternachtsschwarzen Locken auf die zierlichen Schultern fiel. Er war sich nicht sicher woher Arian diese starken grünen Augen hatte. Vielleicht von Percivals eigener Mutter, die früh verstorben war, weshalb er sieleise nie kennengelernt hatte? Er stellte sich gerne vor, dass Arian wie sie aussah - in männlich natürlich.

,,Vater“ Arian legte lächelnd das Buch zur Seite und ging auf ihn zu um ihn zu umarmen. Percival hob ihn mühelos hoch und betrachtet das Kindergesicht genau. Die Wangen waren etwas zu hohl und unter seinen Augen waren leichte Schatten zu erkennen.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus“, flüsterte er leise ins Ohr des Kindes. Arian sah ihn nur an. Die Augen bargen so viel Lebensfreude und eine unheimliche Intelligenz. Er setzte Arian ab und trat näher an die beiden jüngsten Kinder heran.

* * *

„Sieh dir nur Albus 'Zeugnis an, er ist ein Wunderkind“, rief Kendra, als er eintrat. Seine Frau stürzte auf ihn zu und küsste ihn zufrieden. Genau so war es im letzten Jahr gewesen, Albus 'erstem Schuljahr. Müde erwiderte er den Kuss und nickte. Albus saß stolz am Tisch und wartete auf das Abendessen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Sohn nichts dafür konnte, dass Kendra ihn seinen Geschwistern vorzog. Und war er nicht so jung und beeinflussbar, dass es selbstverständlich war, dass er nichts gegen die Behandlung seiner Geschwister sagte? Aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf behauptete immer wieder, dass Arian noch jünger war und sich dennoch um seine jüngeren Geschwister kümmerte.

„Dad“, rief eine Kinderstimme von der Tür zum Flur aus fröhlich. Im Türrahmen stand der inzwischen fünfjährige Aberforth. Er sah aus wie Albus damals, aber er benahm sich völlig anders.

,,Hallo Aberforth, wo sind denn Arian und Arianna?“, fragte Percival und wirbelte das drittälteste seiner Kinder durch die Luft. Aberforth' Lächeln fiel augenblicklich in sich zusammen.

„Arian hat Zimmerarrest und Arianna hat geschrien, also habe ich sie zu ihm gebracht“, sagte er leise und versuchte sich aus den Armen seines Vaters zu befreien.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich hole uns etwas zu essen.“

,,Warum hat Arian Zimmerarrest?“, fragte Percival überrascht. Arian war immer das ruhigste seiner Kinder gewesen. Selbstbewusst, aber still und beobachtend. 

„Er hat Albus sein Spielzeug weggenommen“, erklärte Kendra. Percival sah Aberforth verblüfft an. Arian hatte nie auch nur das geringste Interesse am Spielzeug seines älteren Bruders gezeigt.

,,Das stimmt nicht!“, schrie Aberforth laut.

,, Lügnerin! Dann bleibt doch zusammen, wir brauchen euch nicht. Wir brauchen niemanden! “, brüllte er und rannte aus der Küche. Percival sah seine Frau leicht wütend an.

,,Wann wirst du endlich über Albus hinweg lernen? Du hast nicht ein Kind, du hast vier und jedes von ihnen hat ein Recht auf eine Mutter, die sie liebt.“ Percival ging die Treppe hinauf zu Arians Zimmer. Durch die Zimmertür hörte er gedämpftes Schluchzen. Bevor er die Tür öffnete, klopfte er.

,,Herein“, ertönte die sanfte, ruhige Stimme Arians. Es konnte nur er sein. Alle seine Kinder hatten ein feuriges Temperament, sogar die kleine schüchterne Arianna. Alle, bis auf Arian.

Die drei Kinder saßen auf dem Boden vor Arians Bett. Aberforth weinte an Arians Schulter, während die dreijährige Arianna unschuldig fragte was los war und ein Brot mit Käse wollte. Arian sah ihn an, als er die Tür öffnete, beobachtete wie er eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, bevor er sich ihnen näherte. Er machte Arianna ein Brot mit dem verlangten Käse, und sah zu, wie die dreijährige fröhlich darauf herum kaute. 

,,Womit möchtet ihr euer Brot belegt haben?“, fragte er leise. Arian stuppste Aberforth leicht an, der fast unverständlich ,,Wurst“ nuschelte.

,,Käse bitte“, sagte Arian leise. Aberforth zog sich schniefend von der Schulter seines großen Bruders zurück und nahm sein Brot entgegen. Sie aßen schweigend auf dem Boden. Arianna schmierte irgendwann das Brot mit dem Käse in den Teppich, als sie keinen Hunger mehr hatte.

,,Was ist passiert?“, fragte er nachdem die Kinder aufgegessen hatten. Aberforth begann sofort sich lauthals über die Gemeinheiten zu beschweren.

,,Arian hat mit uns gespielt. Wir hatten meine Ritterburg genommen und gespielt, dass die bösen Menschen sie eingenommen haben. Dann hat Arian einen Werwolf gespielt, ich einen Zauberer und Arianna war der Drache und wir haben versucht, das Schloss zurückzuerobern. Dann kam Albus nach oben und hat geschimpft, dass mein Zauberer ein Schwarzmagier sei und deswegen böse. Da habe ich gesagt, dass das nicht stimmt und er hat Arian geschubst und dann Mum gesagt, dass es umgekehrt war und sie hat Arian Zimmerarrest gegeben“

„Hast du dich verletzt?“, fragte er Arian ruhig. Er wusste vielleicht nicht ganz sicher, ob Aberforth die Wahrheit sagte, aber diese Geschichte klang wesentlich plausibler als die andere.

,,Ja, ganz doll“, meinte Aberforth, während Arian gleichzeitig den Kopf schüttelte. Aberforth, der beinahe so groß wie der kleine Arian war schob das Hemd ein wenig hoch und offenbarte einen dunklen Bluterguss. 

,,Darf ich mir das mal ansehen?“ Arian erwiderte nichts, wehrte sich aber auch nicht. Vorsichtig zog Percival ihm das Oberteil aus und untersuchte den blauen Fleck.

,,Ich bin auf die Ritterburg gefallen“, gestand Arian leise.

,,Sie ist kaputt gegangen“ Die Ritterburg war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk vom letzten Jahr gewesen. Von Percival für Aberforth.

„Macht nichts, ich kaufe eine Neue“, versprach den Kindern und heilte Arian mit einem kleinen Tippen seines Zauberstabes.

,,Wie war dein Zeugnis, Arian?“

,,Ganz okay“, meinte er irritiert.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2** _

Arian beobachtete fasziniert die wirbelnde Dunkelheit in seiner Hand. Ein kleiner Tornado aus Schatten, der sich in seiner kleinen Hand drehte. Er liebte seine Magie und die Dinge, die er damit tun konnte. Aberforth und Arianna mochten es, wenn er bunte und leuchtende Schmetterlinge beschwor, die durch ihre Zimmer tanzten oder Geschichten mit Schatten und Licht an die Wände malte.

,,Hör auf damit, das ist schwarze Magie!“, hörte er jemanden hinter sich rufen. Als er sich umdrehte wurde er im selben Moment von seinem großen Bruder umgeworfen. Er versuchte sich unter dem größeren Körper heraus zu winden, der unangenehm auf seine Lungen drückte und es schwer machte zu atmen, aber es ging nicht. Albus wollte es auch nicht.

Er spürte Hände, die ihn packten. Alles drehte sich um ihn. Eiskaltes Wasser ließ sein Gesicht prickeln und brennen. Als er begriff was los war, strampelte er und versuchte Albus mit seinen Beinen zu erwischen. Seine Arme schlugen nach hinten, aber er brachte kaum Kraft auf. Er weinte. Er spürte wie ihm die Luft ausging und Luftblasen seinem Mund entwichen. Wollte Albus ihn umbringen? Panik überflutete seinen Geist und er griff nach seiner Magie. Sie sollte ihn retten und beschützen, so wie immer. In seinem Blickfeld tanzten schwarze Punkte und von weit entfernt hörte er jemanden rufen. Er wusste nicht wer. Er weinte selbst in der Bewusstlosigkeit und mit dem Verlieren seiner Kontrolle über seinen Geist und seine Magie war jede Zurückhaltung, seinen Bruder nicht zu verletzen, verloren.

* * *

Percival runzelte leicht die Stirn, während er mit Aberforth und Arianna spielte. Die inzwischen fast vierjährige spielte ein kleines Feenwesen, das von Aberforth, dem Magier, gerettet werden musste. Eigentlich wollte Arian nur etwas Zeit draußen verbringen, allein. Percival hatte ihn gelassen, sehend, dass er fast immer bei seinen jüngeren Geschwistern blieb und auf sie aufpasste. Es war normal, das er Zeit für sich brauchte. Aber er hatte gesagt, er wolle nicht lange raus gehen.

Er ließ Aberforth und dessen jüngere Schwester allein, sicher, dass der siebenjährige auf Arianna aufpassen würde. Als er hinaus in das kalte Februar Wetter trat, gefrohr ihm das Blut in den Adern.

,,Arian!“, brüllte er. Die Bewegungen des Kindes erlahmten langsam, während Albus noch immer nicht losließ. Er war noch etwa fünf Meter von seinen ältesten Söhnen entfernt, als Arians Körper erschlaffte und die Magie um ihn herum explodierte. Albus wurde weggeschleudert und landete mit einem Schrei auf dem Boden, wo er anfing zu weinen. Arians Körper wurde vom Wasser weggeschleudert und er blieb reglos liegen. Neben ihm fiel Percival auf die Knie und suchte nach dem Herzschlag. Sein eigener Puls dröhnte in seinen Ohren und er fragte sich _was er bloß falsch gemacht hatte._ Warum war Albus so skrupellos und brutal? Seit wann? Wie konnte ein neunjähriger abgebrüht genug sein um zu versuchen seinen kleinen Bruder zu ermorden?

Er fand den Puls. Schnell und heftig, aber regelmäßig. Seine Magie hatte rechtzeitig reagiert. Percival beachtete Albus nicht, der schluchzend über seinem aufgeschürften Knie hing, sondern brachte Arian in dessen Zimmer und bestellte einen Heiler.

* * *

,,Wie konntest du ihn einfach liegen lassen?! Weinend! Er ist dein Sohn!“, schrie Kendra Percival an. Das Gesicht des Mannes war seit dem Vorfall am Nachmittag scheinbar um zwanzig Jahre gealtert und zu den Sorgenfalten mischte sich nun auch die Wut.

,,Wie kannst du einfach ignorieren, dass Albus beinahe heute zum Mörder geworden wäre? Zum Mörder seines kleinen Bruders? Wie kannst du dich über ein aufgeschürftes, längst geheiltes Knie aufregen, während Arian immer noch bewusstlos im Bett liegt?!“, schrie er zurück. Er war kein Mann der viel schrie. Er glaubte daran, dass man vieles besser lösen konnte wenn man ruhig und gesammelt blieb - ansonsten verlieh man anderen nur Macht über sich. Aber in diesem Moment musste er einfach alles rauslassen. Die Verzweiflung und die nicht geringe Wut, den Frust, den Hass und die leider immer noch vorhandene Liebe für Kendra und Albus. Es wäre so viel leichter, wenn er sie sich einfach aus dem Herzen schneiden könnte. Wenn er sie einfach hassen könnte.

* * *

Percival zögerte, als er auf das Pergament blickte. War er wirklich bereit so weit zu gehen? War es wirklich notwendig? Seine Augen huschten zu dem Kobold, der ihm gegenüber saß, mit deutlich gelangweilter Miene. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er unterschrieb. Sobald sein Name drauf stand leuchtete das Pergament auf und die Feder fiel aus seiner Hand. Tintenkleckse landeten auf dem schweren Eichentisch, aber er redete sich ein, dass er es noch immer ändern könnte, wenn er glaubte, dass er es müsste oder könnte.

Mit gesenktem Kopf verließ er Gringots und kehrte nach Hause zurück. Das Bett seines Sohnes wurde noch immer von Aberforth und Arianna bewacht, obwohl es inzwischen spät abends war. Arianna hatte sich an Arians Seite geschmiegt und schlief tief fest. Aberforth blickte erschöpft auf, als sein Vater herein kam.

,,War der Heiler noch einmal hier?“, fragte Percival leise. Er hatte das Gefühl im Stehen einschlafen zu können und doch würde sein Schlaf von Albträumen geplagt werden - Albträume in denen er nicht nach draußen gegangen war und Arian erfror oder in denen seine Magie zu spät oder gar nicht eingegriffen hatte und er ertrank.

,,Ja. Er sagte, dass Arian morgen aufwachen sollte. Er wollte dann noch einmal vorbeischauen. Mutter war auch hier... Sie hat Arian ausrichten lassen, dass er drei Wochen Zimmerarrest habe“ Aberforth' Wut versank unter der Erschöpfung und der Sorge.

,,Ich rede noch einmal mit ihr. Der Zimmerarrest gilt natürlich nicht“, seufzte Percival und machte sich auf den Weg um zu Kendra und Albus ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

,,Dad?“, rief Aberforth ihn leise. Percival drehte sich um.

,,Mach es morgen, ja? Arian wird heute ohnehin sein Zimmer nicht verlassen und vielleicht auch noch einige weitere Tage nicht. Ruh dich erstmal aus“ Percival lächelte schwach, nickte und fragte sich wann seine drei jüngsten Kinder so erwachsen geworden waren.


End file.
